


whatever we feel but don’t show

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Note contains the header as is on the LJ post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Whatever we feel but don’t show  
> Word count: 986  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles (and I never will) - this has probably not ever happened for real. (Wouldn’t it be nice, if it had?)
> 
> (originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008)

‘’Fuck’’ John cursed, peering out of his bedroom window as Paul was sat on his bed. The both of them were waiting until the other lads’d arrive, but now the rain had started to pour down and the wind was so hard there was little possibility they would be able to walk over the street without falling straight into the gutter. They’d both read the weather forecast in the newspapers of that morning, but neither of them had thought the storm would arrive this evening already.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Paul asked, looking up from the cartoon John’d made before.

‘’Mm, nothing, really.’’ John replied. ‘’Except for, I don’t think the others’ll come. Plus, you know Mimi’s not really keen on getting soaked either, so I reckon she won’t be home soon.’’

‘’I thought Mimi wouldn’t be here tonight anyway? Oh well, what do you want to do now?’’ Paul asked, lying down on John’s bed and stretching his arms. ‘’There’s not really much to do, I haven’t got my guitar here anyway.’’ John shivered as he stepped back from the window, closing the curtains.

‘’She wouldn’t, but you never know with that woman. Sometimes it seems as if she’s got a sixth sense about...’’ John’s eyes met Paul’s. ‘’About _things_ , you know what I mean.’’ Paul shrugged again, and returned his gaze to the cartoon while John stared to the closed curtains.

‘’We can just, you know, have a wank without them, don’t you think so?’’ Paul said, sounding as if he just mentioned it randomly. And well, being Paul he probably meant it like that, too. John sat down next to Paul on the bed, kicked off his shoes, and then lay down as well.

‘’Yeah, I suppose so.’’

‘’Good’’ Paul replied, and he unzipped his fly and pulled down his trousers. He kicked them from his ankles and waited until John had done so too.

John first turned off all the lights of the room, so they were now covered in the thick darkness in the room. Then he walked over to the bed, and lay back on it again. For a while, there wasn’t much else hearable than some rubbing over cotton, sighs, and eventually the sound of them sliding their pants down, the sound of the now useless fabric to the floor. It was basically the same as it how it always was.

‘’You know,’’ John started, breaking the silence. ‘’I saw this really hot bird walking along the street today. The wind blew through her hair, and her breasts were like, huge!’’ He could feel Paul turn around, and now his eyes were getting a bit used to the darkness, he could vaguely see Paul was looking at him.

‘’John?’’ Paul asked, just wanting his attention. As John replied with; ‘’Hmm?’’ Paul continued.

‘’I don’t think I get turned on just by telling and hearing stories about random hot birds anymore.’’ John rolled his eyes. Paul poked in his side, needing his attention again.

‘’We’re alone now... In the house, and such, aren’t we?’’ he whispered. ‘’I mean, er, can’t we just, for this one time? I mean, there’s no birds, like, available right now, are there?’’ Paul asked. John stayed still for a moment, then turned to lay on his side so he was facing Paul too now.

‘’What’re you trying to say?’’

‘’Well...’’ Paul started, not looking at John as he continued. ‘’We could toss each other off, you know.’’ And somehow, they both instinctively seemed to agree, neither of them seemed to have any objections at least.

Still, John gasped as he felt Paul’s hand around his dick. He heard Paul giggle, and decided it wouldn’t really help if he decided not to ‘help Paul out’ right now. Paul gasped when John closed his hand around his dick, too. Then they both started to move, in unison, the unfamiliar feeling of another bloke’s dick in their hands strangely exiting. But yes – exiting, very even. Maybe it was because they were best friends, they shared a lot anyway.

Soon, their breathing got ragged and their faces flushed. Paul started to buck up into John’s hand – this kind of masturbation together surely _was_ enough to turn him on. As their hands started to pump faster, they started to moan, shamelessly because there wasn’t someone else in the house.

It’d just be better if he was kissing him. So much... Better.

And well, then suddenly their mouths were locked. Their tongues circling around each other and their hands still working too. Their moans swallowed by the other person and somehow they seemed to fuse. It didn’t even feel half as weird as they’d always expected something like this to be. In fact, it was rather nice, they knew what the other liked, disliked, and what they wanted to have done but never asked because the birds were scared of it. And somehow, in the middle of all of this, they’d lay down so close to each other, that their chests were touching and their legs were tangled. John could feel Paul’s hand brush his every so often, Paul felt John’s.

Then Paul felt John spilling the warm fluid over his hand, moaning loud into his mouth, the spasms through his body. It was enough for him to come, too, covering John’s hand.

For a while then, they just lay there, on the bed. Side by side, staring at the ceiling, legs still tangled. It wasn’t as if they were trying to act as if nothing had happened. In fact, they both knew perfectly well what just had happened. Their true feelings for each other had finally surfaced. Somehow, this had seemed to be the perfect moment to actually admit their feelings.  

Without the other boys. And as they looked at each other when they finally got dressed, they both knew this had been the first – but most definitely not the last time.


End file.
